Wanda & Pietro
by strawberryforest
Summary: 12 year old twins, Wanda and Pietro were captured before the Battle of Sokovia and in the aftermath are thrust into the hands of the avengers. Except these twins have a vendetta against Tony Stark and will do everything in their power to make life hell for him. Tony has to resort to unorthodox methods to control these hellions who have turned his life upside down. Contains spanking
1. Chapter 1

**AU.**

 **WARNING: This story contains spanking, don't like, don't read.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the avengers or any of these characters, all rights goes to Marvel.**

* * *

When she was a little girl, she'd always wanted to be a ballerina. She'd spin freely on the rotting wood of their living room, as her parents and brother watched on in awe. Her cat like green eyes that matched her mother's would sparkle in joy as she performed.

She never tried forgetting because she knew she never could forget. The smell of the roast beef they were having for dinner. The sounds of her father's booming laughter. The sight of those painfully familiar eyes reflected back at her in her mother's face. One second, she was laughing with her family and the next, the sight of her parents mangled bodies under the mortar shell seared into her brain. And a name. Stark.

She would never be able to dance for her parents again and see their faces lit up with pride and joy. She would never be happy again. Her passion was gone along with the light in her eyes. But then she was presented with an opportunity. For revenge.

She would twirl once again. And jump and pirouette. A motion so familiar and yet a different kind of dance. A dance to kill and maim and hurt. A dance of murder and chaos. A dance to pull the beating heart out of Tony Stark's chest. She would get her revenge. And oh what a spectacle it would be.

* * *

Plip.

Plop.

Plip.

Plop.

That horrid sound of drops of water making contact with the cement floor every so often was the only thing Wanda had been hearing for the past 5 hours and it was driving her insane.

The sight of the four tall and imposing stone walls that caged her along with the rock hard bed provided at the corner of the cell did nothing to improve her sour mood. She had no idea how long it's been since a SHIELD agent dumped her and her brother seperately in these hellholes. 2 days? Maybe 3? Time was blurring for her and when she wasn't angry and vexed, she would burrow into herself, her face taking on a blank expression as she swam in the abyss of her sub consciousness.

Plip.

Plop.

Plip.

Plop.

She hated water. She hated the sound it made as it splashed. She hated the blue of Captain America's that she glared at as he told her and her brother that they were kids and that the adults would take care of Ultron as if they didn't just save a train load of people. The blue that reminded her of water.

They should have escaped when they had the chance. Like they had planned. Run far far away from Ultron, lick their wounds and then return, stronger than ever, to destroy the avengers themselves. But Pietro wanted to save the people. As if the avengers would just send the 'freaks' HYDRA created on their way with a lollipop each after that.

They hadn't. They simply handed them over to SHIELD agents to be taken care of while they went on to do 'avenging'. They hadn't budged even when Wanda tried to fix the situation by turning on waterworks and trying to convince them that they had switched sides and they wanted to help with the battle.

And that was why they were in this situation. Confined and at the mercy of their enemies. She knows Pietro doesn't really consider them enemies anymore. He believes they do good. He believes in their cause. But she knew that he'd hate them still. He'd hate them for her. He'd kill Tony Stark with her, for her. Because he knew his sister would never forget that day. And she would never let go of her hatred.

The sound of heavy stone sliding across concrete had her spinning her head towards the entrance of the cell. It was slowly being opened from the outside. Eyes narrowed, she jumped gracefully to her feet, her body automatically moving into a defensive stance.

The person who entered was the last person she would have expected.

"Captain America. The Super Soldier. So noble of you to come visit your enemies," she sneered in heavily accented english.

His sea green eyes assessed her calmly from where he stood before he took a tentatative step back, arms loosely held up in a placating manner.

"I'm not here to hurt you, Wanda," he announced soothingly.

The tone made Wanda want to retch.

"Then what for?" She spat out accusingly, nails biting harshly into the palm of her hand from how hardly they were clenched.

She probably looked like a rabid animal. Good.

He didn't seem fazed by her hostility.

"I'm here to take both you and your brother to meet with Nick Fury now. It's to discuss what is to happen to the both of you. Is that alright with you?" He asked, a stupidly kind look on his face.

Wanda blinked in surprise. She had thought that when they had sent both her and her brother to SHIELD custody, it had been over for them. They were going to be imprisoned like every other criminal SHIELD captured. She thought she's never be able to see the outside of these four grey walls ever again.

"I don't understand. We're not being imprisoned for life?" She said, tilting her head to the side.

Captain America looked scandalized at the thought.

"Of course not! You're just kids who were used by HYDRA! There's no way I'd allow that to happen!"

Wanda's eyes widened slightly at his outburst before she smirked.

"You really are just such an ethical and honourable man, aren't you?" She took a light step forward, "well then, show me the way to Nick Fury, Captain Rogers."

Ah this was too easy. Who knew Captain America was such a weak minded man? He'd be incredibly easy to manipulate.

* * *

The room Wanda and her brother were led into was amazingly high tech. It was filled, head to toe in gadgets she was pretty sure only existed in this room. There was a large glass table in the middle, surrounded by a couple of black, comfortable looking chairs on wheels. Those chairs were currently occupied by the Avengers, except for Thor, Hulk and Vision.

Nick Fury was standing up, his back facing the group as his attention seemed to be on something on the screen in front of him. Clad in his regular all black attire, he looked incredibly intimidating. Wanda surpressed a shudder.

They were led to two small stools that were placed side by side at the corner of the room, away from the table. Wanda raised an eyebrow before turning to glare at Steve.

"Why can't we sit at the table?" she demanded.

Steve smiled awkwardly as he scratched at the back of his head.

"Sorry, the table's already full," he said sheepishly.

She suppressed a snarl. Did he think she was a fool? The big and powerful men and woman in the room sit in the larger, regal chairs as they stare down at the wild criminals who are ungraciously shunned to the uncomfortable and tiny stools, a transparent intimidation technique.

Instead of voicing her thoughts, she quietly gnashed her teeth harshly against each other, stuffing her anger deep down into oblivion. She held the nimble fingers of her right hand out and almost instantly the familiar weight of Pietro's left hand was clutched in hers and the twins silently walked towards the offered stools, sitting down without a word.

Minutes passed in complete silence before the ominous enigma known as Nick Fury turned around slowly, his trenchcoat fluttering ominously behind him. Walking forward, he dropped two plain black bracelet strips onto the table with a clang before turning to fix the twins with a hard gaze.

Almost instantly, two agents emerged from the shadows and before anyone could react, they had both kids in their grasp, forecefully clasping the bracelets onto their wrists. As soon as their minds caught up to what was happening, the twins started twisting and scratching and snarling, doing their best to escape and yet not a thing they did seemed to phase the bag of rocks that had caught them. Nick Fury and the Avengers watched silently although a slightly troubled expression marred Steve's perfect features.

Fury snapped his fingers and immediately, the twins were dropped, the agents disappearing into the background. As soon as she got her balance back, Wanda immediately looked up to glare at the occupants of the room with a feral gaze.

She snarled loudly, baring her teeth before suddenly stopping, a huge smirk materializing.

"It was a mistake to let us out without any restraints," she simpered.

"You will now pay dearly for that mistake."

Holding her hands out menacingly, she felt her blood spark alive as power gushed through her veins. Plastering a deranged smile onto her face, she locked her eyes onto her first target. Tony Stark. The air around her wrists started crackling and spitting and she could feel the power traveling to her fingers and then...it just...fizzled and died. Wanda stiffened before looking down at her hands.

"W-what..." she whispered before trying desperately again. And again. And again.

Rage coursed through her very bones and she looked up, murder in her eyes.

"What...what did you do to me?!" she shrieked, mentally wondering how long it would take them to stop her if she went on a rampage right now and ripped them apart with her bare hands.

"Ah, Ms. Maximoff, it appears you've just experienced what out handy little bracelets can do," Fury spoke, a shark like smile on his face.

Clasping his hands together behind his back, he starting speaking again, ignoring the rabid hissing emanating from the girl.

"The both of you have been deemed too dangerous to let roam the streets, but Captain Rogers here...had some very unpleasant things to say to the idea of you two spending your days in SHIELD custody, therefore we've come to a compromise."

He paused to sigh, a grimace on his face. Clearly, whatever this 'compromise' was did not please him at all. He continued to speak, spitting the next few words out as if it pained him to say them.

"Tony has kindly agreed to allow the two of you to stay in the Avengers Tower for however long we deem necessary."

One look at Stark's face told Wanda that he most certainly had not 'kindly agreed' at all.

Wanda wanted to protest. She wanted to scream and cry and yell because with her powers suppressed, it was all she could do. But then the rational sparked up and she realized what a perfect opportunity had been wrapped up and dropped into her hands. This was perfect. Oh, this was too perfect! What better way to destroy Stark than from the inside? Glee bubbled up in her chest and she did her best to school her features.

Painting on a resigned look onto her face, she demurely looked up.

"We don't have a say in this matter do we?" she asked in subdued tones.

Fury looked at her curiously before smirking.

Turning around, he walked leisurely towards the exit all while speaking amusedly.

"You will be under the supervision of Earth's Mightiest Hero 24/7. I'm sure you know what that means." he said cryptically.

"You kids have fun," were his parting words and then he was gone.

An awkward silence fell over the room before someone cleared their throat.

"So, let's get going, shall we?" Captain America spoke, approaching them with a large smile.

Wanda smirked.

Oh what fun this will be.

* * *

 **A/N: I literally have no confidence in my writing and I think this is kinda garbage but I hope someone enjoyed it XD I had to change a couple things from canon to fit my narrative and I really hope I wrote it such that everything is explained in the chapter but if anyone has any questions feel free to ask away! So well I actually have been tinkering around with this idea in my head for quite a while, the twins and Tony are my favourite characters and I wanted to write a spankfic focused on them because I couldn't find any sadly :( In the movies, their relationship is basically non existent and their hatred for Tony was never really discussed much or resolved I don't think haha so I'm going to be changing that in my AU! Please do let me know what you think! (Sorry about the shit summary that does not summarize anything at all btw, I wrote it in legit 5 seconds because I really wanted to post the first part and tHEN THERE WAS a word limit so I had to like cut out half of it cri cri :( I'll rework it sometime soon, I promise!)**


	2. Chapter 2

The price of power. It was something Pietro knew very well. His sister wanted power. To kill the man she would scream about in her sleep. And his sister was his world. She was his flesh, his bones, his veins, his blood, the air that filled his lungs. And anything Wanda wanted, Pietro would get for her. And so he asked for power. And they gave it to him.

Power is selfish. There is no space for anything else. So discard your fears. Discard your hopes. Discard your dreams. Discard your emotions. Discard yourself. Discard, discard, discard, until the only thing left is the pulsing of power gushing through your veins. It's painful. And it's hard. And it's sad. And people die. And eventually you want to die too.

But they survived. Through blood and sweat and grime and tears, they survived.

Pietro could tell from the way his sister holds herself. The way she walks, talks, sleeps. The way she smiles at him.

His sister is wretched. The joyful skips now the confident prowl of a predator. The hands that used to be sticky with chocolate, now sticky with blood. The childish words were now malice drenched in candy. The red tendrils that pulse through her fingers to ensure her victims, an unnatural phenomenon. But...when he smiles back at her, he's sure she knows. He was just as wretched. And that is the price of power.

* * *

The gloomy silence in the dining room, broken only by the clinking of cutlery was starting to take its toll on Pietro. Unlike his sister who could sit in silence for hours, lost in her subconscious, he tended to be more hyperactive with millions of thoughts racing across his brain by the second. Unconsciously his feet started to bob down to an irregular beat.

Steve cleared his throat.

"So," he started, mindlessly cutting the piece of roasted chicken on his plate,"what are some things you kids like to do?"

Wanda's head snapped up at an unnaturally fast speed and she immediately abandoned her efforts to dissect the green beans as a mischievous glint sparkled in her emerald eyes.

"Homicide," she deadpanned, stuffing a whole piece a chicken into her mouth immediately after to prevent a traitorous laugh from slipping through her facade.

Silence echoed through the room. Pietro almost choked.

After a moment, Steve's features scrunched into a scandalized display while a large grin set smugly upon Wanda's lips.

When the awkward silence that stretched on got unbearable, Pietro cleared his throat.

"It's a reference," he felt the need to clarify.

"Ah, I see. I apologize...I am not quite familiar with popular culture," Steve said quietly.

He smiled but it was evident it was strained. Wanda's face crumpled as she turned back to staring at her plate, unsatisfied with his reaction.

A few more seconds passed in silence before Wanda finally got fed up with the normalcy of it all and she turned to look at the soldier with a snarl.

"Listen here, Stan-"

"Steve," the man corrected immediately with a patient smile.

Wanda simply waved him off impatiently as if he were a mere bug and started on a tirade. Pietro stared at her in barely concealed mirth. She knew his name. He would even go so far to say that it was more or less seared into her brain. Along with every single member of the avengers. He smirked and shook his head, deciding to tune in to see exactly what his devious little sister had to say to the darling of America.

"Please stop whatever you're trying to do. We are not the innocent little lambs you help on a daily basis. We know what we are and we know exactly where we stand in this situation. And you know it too. So don't waste your time. And especially don't waste my time on trying to make nice with pointless regurgitated nonsense you've been..." here she paused to look at Pietro with a scrunched up nose.

"Hmm, Pietro? What's the word? Spit out? Spewing? Ah yes, spewing your whole life," she took a moment to puff up with pride before barrelling forward with her rant with a firestorm in her viridescent eyes.

"Our reality is prisoner and warden so you can shower us in false pretenses all you want but. We're. Not. Stupid."

She concluded her little speech with her arms crossed proudly and red hair dancing in flames around her, nose high in the air and a wicked sneer completing her haughty look.

"Oh?"

A new voice cut sharply through the tense silence that remained after Wanda's biting comments.

The twins spun around.

Stark. He stood tall with his hands stuffed into the pockets of his sweatpants. A light smirk played on his chiseled face. Confidence. Arrogance. Even in clothes that looked like they had been picked up from a garbage can, this man exuded power and demanded respect.

The atmosphere changed immediately and the air crackled with tension. Pietro leaped to his feet with a start, his chair clattering noisily behind him, his body instinctively moving to shield his sister.

Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Huh. What a reaction. Thank you! I've feeling very welcome."

The twins stiffened.

With eyes narrowing slightly, he snapped his fingers and pointed to Pietro.

"Pietro and...Wanda right?" he asked casually, finger moving from the snow haired boy to the red haired girl sitting behind him.

He carefully analysed the picture in front of him. The boy with muscles so tense, he looked as if he would shatter at any moment and the girl sitting stiffly, fork gripped so tightly in her fist, it was starting to bend out of shape.

And the hate filled glares directed towards him.

He hummed softly before taking a small step forward.

Pietro twitched.

Tony stopped with a curious look on his face.

"You don't like me," he observed.

He turned to glance at Steve before turning back to the twins.

"Well, that's natural, we're enemies. I'm sure hydra had educated you properly in exactly why we suck and why you must hate us...but no, this is different. You don't hate Steve the way you hate me. Why is that?"

He stared at them for a long moment before a horrific thought wormed its way into his subconscious as images of his playboy past flashed through his brain.

"Wait...you're not the kids of a jilted lover here about revenge or something right? Listen, okay, I'm a changed man now and I'm sorry about whoever it is I hurt but-" he cut himself off as an even more appalling thought crossed his mind.

"Wait," he asked a terrified look on his face, "you guys aren't my kids or anything ri-"

Wanda had had enough. She threw herself onto her feet with a low growl, her chair joining Pietro's on the floor. The fork in her hand finally snapped into two.

"You're scum!" she yelled with pure loathing, flinging the fork at his head.

Tony sidestepped the flying object with ease and by the time he looked up, the twins were already disappearing around the corridor.

He turned a bewildered look towards Steve.

"Explain to me again why Fury thought it was a good idea to make us babysit a couple of tweens?"

* * *

Little footprints materialized on the lush carpeted floor Wanda was currently stomping on as she paced.

Pietro sniggered from his spot on the floor as he watched his sister's blood red hair flutter around madly.

"What was it you said again? Oh yeah, 'I'm going to have Stark eating out the palm of my hand and when he least expects it, I'm going to kill him. It'll be so easy!' I don't think your plan is going to work anymore," he giggled.

Wanda spun her body around and fixed her twin with a heated glare.

"Shut up! I'm not sorry that when I saw Stark's stupid face, I couldn't keep my hatred in! I hope the fork killed him!"

She intensified her glare even more when Pietro just continued laughing. Stomping over, she slumped her lithe body onto his.

"Mmph, can't breathe!"

"Shhh idiot! You're not helping! I'm trying to think!"

When Pietro continued making exaggerated suffocation noises, she rolled her eyes but obligingly moved over a little until her head was resting on his chest.

A few minutes passed in silence with only the twins' soft breathing before Wanda jumped up with a jerk.

Clutching at her red curls in frustration, she let out a short scream.

"Ah! I can't do it! I just can't do it! I just can't make nice with Stark!"

Pietro got up onto his elbows and eyed his sister as she had a mini meltdown.

"Well...then why don't we make nice with someone else then? Like the soldier..." he offered.

Wanda turned to glower at her brother.

"What?! Of course not! What kind of-" she cut herself off with a start and after a moment, her scowl melted away to be replaced with a sly smirk.

"Yes, yes of course! What a brilliant idea! We'll make nice with the soldier and have him wrapped all around our little fingers and then when the time is right, we'll turn him against Stark and watch the chaos!" she concluded smugly.

Dropping down next to Pietro, she giggled madly.

"Ah, yes, my most favorite thing in the world! Destroying relationships! We start tomorrow!" she sang happily.

Pietro just sighed.

"Shut up, Wanda. That's not even your favorite thing..."

* * *

 **Pffft can you even believe I haven't updated in 7 months? :( So yeah, chapter 2 although most of my readers are long gone haha XD It's kinda shit because I ended up bullshitting halfway through but I hope it's good bullshitting...? Anyway, leave a review about what you think :)**


End file.
